


wish listing

by riverbed



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Fluff, Gen, gifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverbed/pseuds/riverbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the squad does a giving tree for their dorm floor.</p><p>or, i get a crackfic bug at 1 in the morning, two months post-holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wish listing

**Author's Note:**

> rating is literally only for drug/alcohol mention.

_ Alexander _

There’s a nice fountain pen at that pawn shop in Queens I like. It has adjustable weights at three places on the stem so it will always balance perfectly and release the correct amount of ink. It’s easily worth $950 but you may be able to convince the guy to give it to you for like 6 based on the fact that you know me.

I want a typewriter, just so I can say I have one.

Alternatively, smoke me out. Provide a study break.

 

* * *

 

_ Jefferson _

Three things:

  1. Online subscription to the Washington Post
  2. _Archidoodle: The Architect’s Activity Book_ by Steve Bowkett
  3. Some classy new stationery. I’m running low and I need notecards to slip under Hamilton’s door when he’s debating himself too loud. When was the last time I mentioned I hate being next door to him?



 

* * *

 

_ Burr _

There’s a link to a wishlist for Theodosia on my Facebook. My parents spoil her back home and she needs more books and less toys.

 

* * *

_ Laurens _

Ya’ll know I love a good oversized scarf or a Pendleton blanket. My messenger bag is wearing out. I dunno, I’m bad at coming up with shit I need. Load $20 onto my campus food card so I don’t have to talk to my dad for a week, that’d be a meaningful gift.

* * *

 

_ Eliza _

It’s always safe to get me candy and stuffed animals. And candy. Did I mention candy? Barista life is rough man, the sugar in the frappes keeps me addicted and I got no extra cash for sweets.

 

* * *

_ Angelica _

Shiny things I can wear on my neck and ears and loan to Eliza because she won’t admit she likes them. If you picked this card, Alexander, hint hint.

 

* * *

_ Madison _

Go look at my Goodreads. There’s an overwhelming amount of theory on my to-read list right now. I’m drowning in a sea of unread theory.

 

* * *

_ Lafayette _

Since you all keep complaining that mine is “too flowery,” I have decided to grant you the opportunity to convince me to branch out with my cologne. Choose wisely.

If you get me anything that could possibly be classed as a France Joke, I will personally choke you to death in your sleep, and you know that in silence is how I do my best work. You have been warned.

 

* * *

_ Mulligan _

Whatever you’re drinking, bring it with you when you show up on Christmas Eve. I want only the gift of a party.

 


End file.
